Protege moi!
by Imari Ashke
Summary: Chihiro a maintenant 17ans. Haku est invisible et elle essaie de l'oublier. Mais il suffit d'un encouragement pour lancer le coeur. Heureusement un ange veille... ou plutot un Dragon. Chapitre unique


Jeudi 8 Mai 2008 (date de correction)

**Jeudi 8 Mai 2008 (date de correction)**

**Hello !!**

**Voilà, j'ai fait le tour de ma petite fanfic ! Elle a été corrigée, alors j'espère qu'il ne reste plus aucune faute ! J'ai amélioré un peu le style mais bon… Je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite, ça tue ! .**

**C'est ma première fanfic sur « Spirited Away », soit « Le Voyage de Chihiro ».**

**En attendant, récapitulons :**

**Titre : **Protège-moi !

**Auteur : **Imari aka Ima.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Kohaku et Chihiro appartiennent au merveilleux Hayao Miyazaki !! Ainsi que le Monde des Esprits. Pour le reste, c'est à moi !! :)

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating : **Pour tout le monde !!

**Résumé : **Chihiro est rentrée dans son monde depuis maintenant cinq ans. Elle essaie d'oublier Haku qu'elle n'a pas revu depuis. C'est alors qu'elle raconte toute son histoire à son amie, comme dans un rêve. Mais s'abat sur elles un danger… Cependant, un ange veille… Ou plutôt un Dragon…

**Remerciements : **A mes gentils revewers bien sûr !! Soit à :

b3

Lyra

Poisson Rouge (chéwie de moi !!)

AL

Shini-noeru

Claudia

Cemenwen

Merci à vous !!

**oOo**

**Protège-moi**

Chihiro sortit de son lycée. Ses pas, sous le soleil du mois de mai, laissaient son ombre danser devant elle, la guidant. Haku aurait été fier d'elle, aujourd'hui ! Elle avait réussit un oral devant une classe entière. La performance n'était pas grande, mais dès qu'elle se sentait grandir, mûrir, elle pensait à Haku et se disait qu'il aurait été fier de ses réussites, même peut-être heureux…

Tant de temps était passé ! Cinq années ! Cinq longues années la laissant rêveuse mais triste. Il lui avait dit qu'ils se rencontreraient à nouveau, mais rien n'était encore arrivé. Elle avait depuis longtemps perdu l'espoir de le revoir assez vite, et n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose : l'oubli qui la débarrasserait de sa tristesse. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de penser ainsi, mais l'attente avait été trop longue. Elle était même retourné à la rivière Kohaku et y vivait, après un troisième déménagement de ses parents, depuis bientôt deux ans. Et toujours rien.

Pourtant elle avait espéré de tout son cœur de le revoir ! Elle avait crû à la providence, à la destinée, quand ses parents lui avaient dit pour la troisième fois qu'ils emménageraient, allant vivre cette fois-ci dans une des maisons construites sur les vestiges de la rivière Kohaku…

Maintenant, traversant un parc, elle recommençait à penser à ce garçon si courageux et sensible qu'elle avait connu. Plusieurs fois après être revenue de ce monde des Esprits, elle avait essayé d'y retourner. Mais apparemment, cela lui était interdit. La première fois que l'idée avait germé dans son esprit, ses parents lui avaient trouvé de nombreuses occupations durant la journée. Elle était restée les aider, repoussant cette tâche qui lui tenait tant à cœur pour une autre occasion. La seconde chance qui lui avait été offerte se trouva être un jour de congé surprise, mais une amie à elle s'était interposée dans son projet et l'avait emmenée chez elle. La troisième et dernière fois, elle avait bêtement eu un accident, qui d'ailleurs n'était absolument pas de sa faute, ni particulièrement grave : un automobiliste avait grillé un feu rouge et l'avait renversé. Pas de cicatrices ni autre mal, mais les gens présents à ce moment-là avaient refusés de la laisser partir ainsi et l'avaient emmenée à l'hôpital.

Quand elle pensait qu'à aucun moment elle n'avait trouvé oreille attentive pour parler de ce tunnel où l'air était aspiré, attirant les curieux, de cet endroit où existait un monde muni d'un hôtel avec bain pour mes créatures défiant l'imagination la plus fertile qui soit, de cet endroit où elle voulait tant retourner, elle se sentait tristement seule. Elle avait pourtant essayé d'en parler, mais les mots n'avaient jamais voulu franchir ses lèvres, gardant ce secret dans son cœur, comme pour conserver le lien profond qui la liait à Haku qu'elle était seule à partager.

Chihiro s'arrêta de marcher et s'accouda à la rambarde en ferraille qui surplombait une route au trafic plutôt dense. Non loin de là, on pouvait apercevoir la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vu, bleue et scintillante sous la lumière du soleil.

La jeune femme apprécia l'air chaud qui caressait sa peau et se laissa aller à ses souvenirs, ces rêves et cauchemars qui ne la laissaient tranquille que lorsqu'elle se concentrait pour travailler sérieusement pour l'école. Mais lorsqu'elle se laissait aller à penser, des images s'entremêlaient dans son esprit, des souvenirs heureux, malheureux, chaotiques, comiques...

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle était ainsi, appuyée à la rambarde du trottoir les yeux dans le vide, quand une voix la héla :

"Chihiro !"

L'interpellée se retourna et découvrit avec plaisir son amie Hoki.

"Coucou ! Que fais-tu ici, Hoki ?"

"En fait, je te cherchais. J'ai oublié de noter tous mes devoirs et je suis allée rapidement chez toi pour te demander ce qu'il me manquait. Mais on m'a dit que tu n'étais toujours pas rentrée."

Chihiro sourit et hocha la tête sortant son agenda où tous les devoirs étaient parfaitement inscrits. Elle n'était pas une élève studieuse ni très attentive, mais elle prenait quand même le travail au sérieux… Au contraire de Hoki.

Elle connaissait la jeune fille de sa classe depuis ses premiers pas dans son école, il y avait de cela deux ans. Deux ans qu'ils n'avaient plus emménagés, elle et sa famille. Un bonheur !

Quand Hoki eut fini de noter tout ce qu'elle devait, elle rendit l'agenda de son amie et s'appuya à son tour à la rambarde, près de Chihiro.

"Que faisais-tu ?"

"Je rêvais. Mes souvenirs me sont revenus et je les savourais…"

Le dernier mot était un peu ironique bien qu'assez réel.

"A quoi pensais-tu ?"

Après une légère hésitation, elle répondit :

"Oh, c'est difficile à expliquer. Prends cela comme un rêve… ou un cauchemar, commença-t-elle. Quand j'avais douze ans, mes parents et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans un endroit hanté par des esprits. Maman et Papa ont commencé à dévorer des aliments sur des étagères laissés à l'abandon. Dans la ville où nous avions atterris, il n'y avait personne. Pourtant le repas que mes parents ont englouti sentait bon et venait d'être préparé. Je les ai donc laissé, tous les deux. Je me sentais mal à l'aise de manger ainsi une nourriture laisser à la portée de n'importe qui. Je suis alors allée visiter cet endroit désert. Il n'y avait que le bruit du vent pour me tenir compagnie…"

Se remémorant ainsi ses premières sensations dans le monde des Esprits, Chihiro ferma les yeux et remplaça dans son cœur le vent chaud qui glissait sur sa peau à ce moment par celui frais de son enfance.

Son amie la regardait, écoutant attentivement. Elle était absorbée par cette histoire de rêve, curieuse.

"Je suis arrivée à un pont, au milieu de toutes ses habitations. Certaines étaient même immenses. Après le pont se trouvait le bâtiment des Bains. C'était le plus important de cette ville. Maman et moi avions entendu un train… et je l'ai retrouvé, passant sous le pont."

Tournant son regard rêveur vers son amie, elle dit :

"Cet endroit était magnifique, bien qu'austère… Et il est apparût juste à ce moment. Haku, le Dragon Blanc… Je ne le connaissais pas, je ne savais pas où j'avais atterri et, tandis que le soleil commençait à se coucher, il m'a agrippé le poignet, m'a tiré en arrière et m'a dit de fuir, de sortir de cet endroit avant que le soleil n'ait disparu."

De raconter cette histoire lui faisait remonter les sensations si fortes qui s'étaient emparées d'elle. La peur, l'excitation… l'amitié d'abord, pour Haku, puis l'amour enfantin qu'elle avait porté à ce jeune homme de quinze ans…

Elle continua son récit, lancée tel le train, s'arrêtant sur certains moments comme il le ferait aux stations, puis reprenant de plus belle.

"Kohaku, c'était son vrai nom… Kohaku. Avec ce nom, je l'ai libéré de l'emprise qu'avait sur lui Yubaba."

Elle était fière de cela, heureuse. Elle se souvenait avec délectation de ce vol fabuleux qu'il lui avait fait partager avant son départ.

Hoki l'écoutait toujours, captivée, tandis que Chihiro continuait son récit, revoyant tous les évènements...

"Et je suis rentrée. J'ai retrouvé mes parents. Ils avaient tout oublié. Haku m'a promis de me retrouver… Mais quand ?" demanda-t-elle tout haut avec un sourire triste.

"C'était un beau rêve, pour ma part. Pas un cauchemar…"

Cette phrase anodine transperça tout de même le cœur de Chihiro. "Un rêve"… ? C'était la réalité… Malheureusement…

"Kohaku… Ce n'est pas le nom de la rivière qui coulait juste à la place de l'endroit où tu habites ?"

"Si…"

"C'était sûrement un signe ! dit Hoki en souriant. Et voilà où tu es à présent !"

Chihiro sourit à son amie. D'avoir revécue son aventure à travers son propre récit l'avait rendue un peu mélancolique.

"Nous ferions peut-être mieux de rentrer à présent… Le soleil se couche."

Hoki hocha la tête et elles se tournèrent pour rentrer. Leur coeur se mit à battre plus fort et plus vite quand elles virent ce qui se trouvaient à présent devant elles, remplaçant le vide de la route.

"Bonjour mes mignonnes !"

Ils étaient sept. Des jeunes de leur lycée, connus de réputation pour leurs vols, massacres… viols aussi… Mais jamais pris en flagrant délit pour pouvoir être punis. Personne n'avait jamais pu prouver irrémédiablement leur culpabilité, bien que plutôt flagrante pour les élèves. Plus de la moitié avait été victime de raquette mais aussi d'abus et de violence. On les évitait comme la peste ! Le seul point positif était leur irrégulière présence à l'école. Toujours au plus bas.

Les deux jeunes filles se turent, ne trouvant rien à dire qui puisse les calmer plutôt que de les emballer.

"Hoki et Chihiro, les amies inséparables !"

Celui qui parlait était leur chef. Les cheveux en brosse, brun foncé, les yeux noirs et une fameuse cicatrice au coin des lèvres. Il était habillé de noir, un peu gothique, et un couteau dépassait de la ceinture de son pantalon. Rien de particulièrement réjouissant pour la liberté des deux jeunes femmes…

Pourquoi fallait-il, pensa subitement et avec amertume Chihiro, qu'elle tombe dans un lycée où la plupart des étudiants n'étaient pas recommandés ?

Elle avait du caractère et s'était fait assez respectée. Ses parents avaient d'abord appréhendé son intégration, mais son voyage plus qu'initiatique avec Haku l'avait rendue moins délicate, bien que toujours un peu fragile au fond d'elle-même.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" demanda sarcastiquement Chihiro, cachant quelque peu sa peur. Leur allure la rendait timide mais si elle ne se défendait pas, qu'allait-il se passer ?

La réponse fusa sans attendre, comme s'ils n'espéraient qu'elle pour enfin révéler ce qu'ils voulaient assener depuis le début.

"Du bon temps, les filles, du bon temps…"

Chihiro comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire comme ses compagnons approchaient, lentement. Avisant la rue la plus proche à sa droite, elle prit la main de son amie, faisant mine d'avoir peur et lui chuchota :

"Quand je te le dis, on court vers cette rue…"

Elle n'attendit que deux secondes avant de donner son signal, alors que l'un des garçons était particulièrement proche :

"Maintenant !"

Les deux filles se mirent à courir le plus vite possible. Les garçons, derrière, après être restés un moment déstabilisés, s'étaient mis à les poursuivre, gagnant chaque seconde un peu plus de terrain. Ils étaient rapides, les rustres !

Chihiro se précipita sur une descente de terre qui rejoignait un sentier conduisant à la mer. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Elles devaient les semer en prenant des chemins difficiles d'accès et qui les étonneraient.

_Haku, Haku ! Même si ça ne se voit pas, j'ai peur… ! Haku… J'aimerais t'avoir près de moi, en ce moment. Mais je ne suis plus ta protégée... Je sais..._

Combien de fois l'avait-elle appelé, ainsi ? Mais aujourd'hui était différent ! Elle était véritablement en danger.

Elles arrivèrent complètement essoufflées sur la plage et Chihiro sentit le malheur s'abattre sur elle quand elle trébucha et s'écroula dans le sable fin. Ce fut lorsqu'elle sentit la pointe de douleur à sa cheville qu'elle su qu'elle n'avait qu'une entorse. Sa cheville n'était pas cassée !

Elle essaya de se relever, aidée d'une Hoki complètement paniquée et un bruit de cassure se fit entendre sous le poids de Chihiro. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur mas s'obligea à continuer d'avancer. Cette fois, sa cheville était bel et bien cassée… C'était peine perdue. Deux mains vinrent l'empêcher d'aller plus loin en la soulevant du sol.

"Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !" cria-t-elle comme le faisait son amie, bien plus désespérée.

"Alors toi !", gronda la voix de celui qui devait être le chef.

Une gifle s'abattit sur la joue de la jeune fille, brûlante.

"Tu vas me le payer !"

Celui qui la portait la bloqua sur le sol, envoyant une gerde de sable tout autour d'elle et laissant s'approcher le jeune homme qu'elle reconnût : Kali, le chef. Car c'était bien lui, l'horrible et détestable Kali, craint de tous.

Tandis que Chihiro se débattait, elle entendait Hoki faire de même, sa voix s'approchant, et elle vit une forme pousser sur le sol, non loin de là.

Kali se baissa près de Chihiro, posant une main ferme sur sa hanche. Chihiro ne put s'empêcher de crier :

"Lâche-moi ! Haku ! **Haku** ! **KOHAKU** !!"

Kali approcha sa seconde main de la jupe de son uniforme mais il n'eut même pas le temps de la toucher. Tel un fouet, quelque chose s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisait crier de surprise et de douleur.

Fou de rage, il se retourna. Il se tenait une ombre, près de l'eau, l'air calme bien qu'on ne vît pas son visage.

Les garçons relâchèrent Chihiro et Hoki pour se mettre devant Kali, le protégeant et prêts à tenir tête à cet individu.

"Vous feriez mieux de déguerpirent, vous n'avez aucune chance", dit une vois froide et tranchante.

Les garçons étaient déstabilisés. Tout d'abord, il n'avait pas vu d'homme avec un fouet, un _véritable_ fouet, de toute leur vie. Et puis cet homme paraissait dangereux, même face à eux tous. Mais Kali répondit :

"Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne ! Laisse-nous faire ce que nous voulons !"

"Ca, ça m'étonnerait répondit la même voix froide", calme mais profonde. "Personne ne touche à ces filles…"

Kali sembla s'énerver et ses yeux brillèrent de fureur.

"Approche donc, qu'on te voit ! Au lieu de te cacher !"

Hoki et Chihiro s'étaient jetées l'une sur l'autre quand on les avait libérées, se tenant à présent sur le côté, regardant attentivement la scène. Mais Chihiro n'arrêtait pas de marmonner :

"Cette voix, je connais cette voix…"

L'homme caché sortit de l'ombre et leur apparût. Les cheveux noirs, étonnamment bleutés et attachés, les yeux bleu acier mais très expressifs, le visage dur et fermé, le corps ferme et saillant sous son habit blanc et bleu que Chihiro reconnût aussitôt.

Elle ne pensa alors plus à rien et se précipita vers l'homme qui se tenait face au gang sans une once de peur, devant les yeux effarés de son amie Hoki qui tenta au dernier moment de la retenir, sans succès.

"Haku !" cria-t-elle, et elle pu se précipiter dans ses bras comme il l'accueillait avec joie, les bras tendus et son sourire doux aux lèvres.

"Sen!... Chihiro ! Je suis si heureux de te voir…"

Les larmes coulèrent des yeux de la jeune fille et elle n'arriva pas à les arrêter.

"Kohaku, tu es venu…"

Hoki était comme paralysée. "Haku, Kohaku" ? Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un rêve ! Elle l'avait dit elle-même ! ... N'est-ce pas ?

Les garçons, et surtout Kali, étaient préoccupés par une autre chose bien étrange : le jeune homme face à eux, l'air moins redoutable à la lumière, n'avait rien dans ses mains ; pas de fouet… Avec quoi avait-il…

"Hé ! Ne nous ignore pas ! Qui es-tu ? On ne t'a jamais vu ici !"

Etrangement, cela fit rire Chihiro qui fut vite suivi par Haku. Oh non ! Le jeune homme ne vivait pas ici, loin de là !

"Je ne vis pas ici…"

Chihiro s'arrêta alors d'un coup, retrouvant un visage grave.

"Tu vas repartir ? Et me laisser ?..."

Kohaku se tourna de nouveau vers elle et lui sourit avec douceur, comme seul lui savait le faire.

"Tu sais, je suis devenu fort", répondit-il, oubliant tous deux à nouveau qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. "Yubaba a tenté tout ce qu'elle a pu pour m'arrêter, mais j'ai évolué ! Je peux à présent venir ici quand je veux. C'était peut-être mon premier voyage… Mais je me sens capable de recommencer, tous les jours si tu veux !"

Un rire plutôt hystérique s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille.

"Maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps de donner une bonne leçon à ses abrutis, non ?" reprit le jeune homme. "On ne touche pas à Sen impunément…"

"Je te laisse faire, Seigneur Kohaku", répondit la jeune fille, légèrement malicieuse sous les regards interrogateurs des gens présents. Puis elle le salua et s'écarta, retrouvant bien vite son amie.

"C'est… c'est vraiment Haku ? _Le_ Haku de ton rêve ?"

"Ce n'était pas un rêve, tout est vraiment arrivé, Hoki…"

Ces mots laissèrent perplexe la jeune fille et les deux amies regardèrent à nouveaux la scène qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

"Bien, je suis tout à vous. Vous avez bien besoin d'une leçon. Personne n'est en droit de toucher Sen… Chihiro ! Et vous n'avez d'ailleurs aucun droit sur quiconque !"

Kali n'attendit que cette phrase ironique pour courir vers lui et commencer à se battre. Mais Haku ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'approcher trop près. D'un geste, une rafale de vent s'immisça entre sa main et le garçon et ce dernier se vit propulser dans le sable, sonné.

Les autres jeunes hommes le regardèrent, pétrifiés.

Haku savait qu'ils devaient aussi avoir leur leçon propre. Il fit à nouveau appel au vent et décupla sa vitesse pour frapper un à un les antipathiques et bien pathétiques personnages qui se tenaient face à lui. Aucun ne vit les gestes du jeune homme et ils se retrouvèrent à leur tour sur le sable, allongés et meurtris.

Chacun se demandait qui était cet homme…

Puis un moment, le jeune homme leva la tête vers le ciel, comme s'il écoutait un bruit que lui seul savait entendre. Chihiro connaissait ce geste…

"Oh non…"

Hoki lui jeta un regard alors que l'autre jeune fille avançait, incertaine, vers son compagnon.

Haku tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

"Zéniba m'appelle, Chihiro, il va falloir que j'y aille…"

"Non… reste encore un peu !"

"Quand Zéniba m'appelle c'est toujours important… Mais je reviendrais. "

Puis s'élevant du sol, volant littéralement, il fit un geste ample devant les visages figés des garçons tout en murmurant un mot que personne n'entendit.

"Je leur ai fait oublier tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir, sauf leur peur et leur défaite, sois tranquille. Ils ne se souviendront que d'une chose : Ils ont reçus ce soir, la raclée de leur vie !"

Chihiro sourit malgré elle.

"Est-ce que ton amie sait… ?" demanda-t-il alors.

"Hoki ! Est-ce… Est-ce que tu veux oublier ?..." demanda doucement Chihiro en s'approchant de son amie.

"Non", répondit doucement Hoki. Puis se reprenant et éclatant d'un grand rire, elle reprit : "Je ne veux pas oublier ! Pour rien au monde !"

Haku sourit, satisfait, puis pris d'une subite envie, il prit la main de Chihiro, la soulevant à lui, dans les airs.

"Un petit tour avec le Dragon Blanc du Monde des Esprit, ça te dirait ? Pour que tu ne m'oublis pas jusqu'à demain…"

"Je ne t'oublierai pas Kohaku…"

"Tant pis, on va quand même faire un tour de vol."

Et, se transformant en Dragon, Chihiro sur son dos, ils s'élevèrent dans les airs sous le regard perplexe de Hoki. Elle entendit l'éclat de rire heureux de Chihiro dans cette sombre nuit et sourit. Puis elle rentra chez elle, mû par une soudaine prise de conscience qu'elle ne se connaissait pas : Chihiro ne reviendrait pas sur la plage ce soir, elle rentrerait directement chez elle avec Kohaku.

Dans les airs, Chihiro retrouvait le bonheur du vol avec son ami. Cet homme qu'elle considérait plus qu'un ami, d'ailleurs.

"Oh Haku ! Je suis si heureuse de te retrouver ! J'ai tellement attendu cet instant ! Je n'y croyais presque plus !"

Après quelques instants de vol vertigineux, Haku reprit son apparence humaine. Il prit doucement Chihiro dans ses bras et tournoya librement, tel une danse qu'ils partageaient. La danse d'oiseaux heureux de se sentir libre dans les airs, heureux de se retrouver.

"Moi, jamais je n'ai cessé d'y croire. J'ai travaillé dur pour pouvoir y arriver. Zéniba m'a bien aidé. Et ce soir je me sentais près. Puis je t'ai entendu m'appeler désespérément. Ca ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps d'entendre ta voix suppliante dans ma tête. Mais j'ai compris que ce soir, tu étais vraiment en danger…"

Il se recula un peu et prit ses mains, la regardant dans les yeux.

"Cinq ans, c'est long. J'ai crû que tu m'avais vraiment oubliée…"

"Je n'y suis jamais arrivée… Tu hantes mes rêves et mes pensées depuis que je suis revenue dans ce Monde."

Haku sourit, puis partit d'un rire cristallin. Il lâcha l'une des mains de Chihiro et l'emmena à quelques centimètres à peine de la mer, plongeant son autre main dans l'eau. Enfin ils finirent par revenir haut dans le ciel. Haku la reprit dans ses bras, la serrant fort à l'en étouffer.

"Tu hantes ma vie, Chihiro, tu la hantes depuis ton arrivée dans mon Monde… Et jamais tu n'as cessé depuis…"

Se reculant légèrement sans la laisser sortir de l'étau de ses bras, il la regarda dans les yeux puis approcha son visage du sien. Chihiro avait attendu ce moment pendant cinq longues années… Leurs lèvres se touchèrent d'abord légèrement puis se soudèrent bientôt. Ils se mirent à tournoyés dans les airs plus follement qu'il était possible de le faire, oubliant le monde extérieur, ce vol plus que plaisant. Il ne restait plus qu'eux…

Puis d'un coup, Kohaku s'écarta, le visage légèrement rougit.

"Zéniba me rappelle… Je dois vraiment y aller Chihiro…"

"Si tu me promets de revenir demain…"

"Tu n'as même pas besoin de me le demander, Chihiro, je reviendrais demain et tous les autres jours qui suivront !"

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis la déposa sur une route et s'envola à nouveau.

Chihiro le regarda repartir, le sourire aux lèvres. La vie venait de reprendre ses droits… Il était revenu et avait apporté avec lui ce dont elle avait besoin : lui-même et son amour…

Se tournant vers les maisons alentours, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était juste face à la sienne…

"Haku, je t'aime", dit-elle tout fort. Elle vit le Dragon faire une figure particulière dans le ciel et sûr qu'il l'avait entendu. Elle rougit, troublée puis entra chez elle.

**Ima.**


End file.
